This invention relates to an inter-volume migration system for relocation between volumes, and more particularly to a technique for selection of a relocation-destination volume.
The inter-volume migration system includes a storage subsystem having at least one or more volumes. When the storage subsystem has a plurality of volumes, the volumes may have the same physical characteristics, or may differ in physical characteristics. Alternatively, the storage subsystem may have only one volume having the same physical characteristics, or may have a plurality of volumes having the same physical characteristics.
The inter-volume migration system allows data area relocation between the volumes within the storage subsystem. To be specific, the inter-volume migration system causes data area to be relocated from a volume designated as a relocation source (relocation-source volume) to a volume designated as a relocation destination (relocation-destination volume).
For example, JP 2001-67187 A discloses a storage subsystem capable of facilitating the work of optimizing location due to physical relocation of a storage area by the user of the storage subsystem.
For example, JP 2004-295457 A discloses a technique of optimizing data location based on a life cycle of data and a data type.